Devils Never Cry
by xAlmasyx
Summary: [Rated M for content of later chapters] DanteOC. What happens when a half breed vampire runs into the Legendary Dark Knight's son? Nothing really but hell and fun. This girl hasn't even stepped in the outside world before this meeting! RR PLEASE
1. The Meeting

_**AN: The characters and settings of Devil May Cry are (C) Capcom.  
Lor Valentine and every other character that hasn't been created by Capcom is (C) to me.  
Please guys R/R So I can improve for your reading pleasure.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_** Devils Never Cry.**_

_When I was a little girl, my father would always tell me that one day he would be able to give me everything the world has to offer._

_He would tell me stories of the past, present and future… saying that the world that we live in never used to be the way it is now._

_This world used to be filled with monsters, he said, like him._

_Every single time he told me this he would bare his pearly white teeth and shine his crimson eyes. He told me that he is a monster that was never sealed away._

_He told me that I reminded him of my mother, so innocent and humanely pure._

_She was human_

_He was monster_

_They had me. I am the in between of human and monster._

_But father loved me all the same._

_One day, when I was the simple age of thirteen I asked him what he meant by sealed away… and he told me a story that brought me more wonder than ever before. He sat me down on the living room couch and placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_My dear Lor. This story is nothing but true, this story happened a long time ago, long before you or your mother were born. The man who was a Legend._

_Long ago a demon knight, the Dark Knight Sparda turned against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his mighty sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm which in contrast sealed all evil entities away from the human world. And because Sparda was a demon himself, his powers were also sealed away. He then fell in love with a human woman and bore twin sons, who are probably your age now. He is now not of this world any longer though. But to us, he will always be known as a legend."_

_As a thirteen year old wanting and needing to gain knowledge, the only thing I wonder is how did father exist the way he did when Sir Sparda sealed away the demonic realm? I never had the chance to ask him that…_

_And… at the tender age of twenty I thought that I'd never meet a son of Sparda._

_I was dead wrong._

"Father… where are we going?" He stops walking along the street, looking into a nearby alley, a tight grip on my pale wrist.

"That way my dear Lor." I look into the same alleyway, it was dark… very dark, like it was hiding something. Worry was clearly plastered on my face as my father turns to look at me, "No need to worry dear, I'm just teaching you a new lesson today." He smiles warmly at me, the smile I always trusted, but tonight… this feeling I have, the feeling of concern and confusion. There's something different about father.

I looked back into the alleyway, hearing screeching and the growls of homeless, hungry cats. I feel a tug from my wrist and instinctively walk with my father into the alley.

As we entered, a cold chill went down my spine, I swear that the temperature just dropped about ten degrees, but father just kept on dragging me further down the alleyway, I knew that I shouldn't have worn a skirt, I knew I should've worn a coat… but no I just had to wear a tank top. Just as we got to our destination it started to rain, I looked up at the sky to see a red tinge in the moon tonight, making my once green eyes turn into a crimson red.

"A small family lives in here Lor. And I will force them to teach you something that will allow you to live for longer than ever before! I promised you everything, and this is the beginning of it!"

I will summarise the life of a full breed vampire in one simple word… blood. And that's what my father was going to teach me. How to drink… blood…

My eyes widen, through all the twenty years of my life I have never seen my father do such a thing? Why now?

"Are you wondering my sweet child? Wondering why you have never seen this before?" I gulp before he continues, staring at the door and tightening his grip on my wrist even more, "Because you are too innocent my child, I always crept out of the house while you slumber to feed. I never spoke of this so not to scare you, but this time that you must learn." Before I could object he kicks the door of the apartment down, throwing me inside and instantly jumping up the staircase. I look up, seeing him jump all they way up to the fourth storey, I know if I don't follow he will hurt me, so I just follow, in hopes that he is just joking around.

He wasn't...

I heard the shrill screams of a young girl as I got to their broken down front door, and the laughter of my father. I cringed, running into the apartment where I saw father with the girl pinned to the floor, his hands around her neck choking the life out of her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an elderly woman slam down a phone and grab a baseball bat, running towards father, I scream.

"FATHER LOOK OUT!"

He just picked up the girl and tossed her to me, then he punched the woman square in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. I just held onto the girl tightly, in shock more than anything as my father sunk his pearly white teeth into her neck. I heard the girl scream in my grasp 'MOTHER' and I let go, falling to my knees as I watched her run over to my father, constantly bashing her fists against his back, begging him to stop hurting her mother.

At that moment I felt alone. Felt more alone than I did when father told me my mother doesn't exist anymore, that it was just us two now living innocently in this world. I couldn't bear to watch, but I just stared, my crimson eyes wide in fear.

Something appeared beside me, a giant boot almost completely covered by a red trench coat, but all I could do was watch my father drain the blood of an innocent human. I felt a hand touch my blonde head and many shades of red flood my vision, followed with a sword… the person spoke, smoothly and slyly,

"Excuse me, but I don't think that woman appreciates you taking her blood."

The next thing I heard was a shrill scream, a scream of fear that was so demanding I had no choice to obey,

"RUN!"

And that's all I could do. I stood and jumped down the stairway, running into the alleyway that was drenched with rain. I didn't even get far without tripping over my own feet, crying… in fear and in pure despair…

He picked up the woman of whom he just sucked the blood out of which made the young girl immediately cease hitting him. His crimson orbs met with a pair of bright blue ones, in a face that bore frosty white hair and features anyone would consider handsome. The man smirked at him, drawing his gun.

"I thought I would never meet one of the Sons of Sparda, especially in this situation." The vampire said, trying to be brave, but all he could do was stare at the gun. He grimaced when all the frosty haired man did was laugh and cock the gun.

As the man shot the vampire grabbed and threw both humans, their bodies being hit constantly with bullets. As they hit the floor the vampire laughed furiously,

"SOME SON OF SPARDA! CAN'T EVEN PROTECT HOPELESS HUMANS!"

The Son of Sparda giggles, or was it a snort? In a mere second his prey was pinned to the floor by the Son of Sparda's boot, the vampire's crimson eyes wide in fear, his arms raised as to say 'stop'. The Son of Sparda raised an eyebrow as if commanding the vampire to speak,

"P-please kill me… but not my daughter! She is too innocent to die! She hasn't done anything wrong, she is a good girl!"

After another gunshot the Son of Sparda left before he could see the man turn to dust, all he heard was a girl's scream and then silence

When I heard the gunshot I screamed, scrambling to get up, instantly trying to find somewhere to hide. All I saw was a garbage can so I ran to it hiding beside it, up against the wall, my arms wrapped around my knees. I couldn't control my emotions; all I could do was sit there and cry, in the rain. I was scared and I knew it.

Through the heavy rain I heard footsteps, I could stop sobbing, or crying. And if that person found me I knew he wouldn't be able to tell that I was crying, since the rain was soaking everything it touched.

The footsteps were getting closer but suddenly ceased, so I looked up only to be met by the barrel of a gun. I started to follow where the gun came from, the gloved hand, no finger on the trigger, a red sleeve looking sort of tattered, a muscular chest, bare and looking perfectly chiselled, the pale face, bright blue eyes, frosty white hair and a devilish grin that showed that my father was no more. My eyes widen,

"P-please don't kill me! I didn't do anything!" I cried, begging for my life. The man just laughed,

"So I was told babe. What's your name?"

I was confused… wasn't he supposed to kill me?

"I… uh- I'm Lor." I paused, "Lor Valentine." I managed to stutter out my name, he just smiled and lowered his weapon, and then placed a wet hand atop of my head,

"I'm Dante, Dante Sparda."

_That is how I met one of the Sons of Sparda._


	2. Love Planet

_**AN: The characters and settings of Devil May Cry are (C) Capcom.  
Lor Valentine and every other character that hasn't been created by Capcom is (C) to me.  
Please guys R/R So I can improve for your reading pleasure.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Pizza again" I groan, slumping back on the old couch as Dante lets out a laugh,

"Well if you don't want i-" I cut him off by diving at the box,

"GIMME!" Whoever knew that you could fall flat on your face if you missed your target?

I hear another laugh as I groan, getting up and glaring at him. He opens the pizza box and hands me a piece,

"No one can ever resist pizza babe." I sigh and walk back over to the couch, sitting down and crossing my legs. Dante just stares with an amused look on his face, "Babe... you're wearing a skirt and crossing your legs?"

"And...?" My voice was muffled by the sound of eating pizza and he just smirks,

"You were never like this when you first came here..."

"_Come on babe; give us a 'see you later' hug!" Dante has his arms stretched out and I just screamed, crawling up into a ball on the raggedy, old couch,_

"_NO! Ew no! Dante get away!" I let out a shrill scream as he wrapped his arms around me._

"_Please stop..." I whimper and he just laughs, pulling away,_

"_What's wrong with me babe?" I looked at him shocked, as if he didn't know!_

"_YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND YOU'RE A FRIGGEN SPARDA!" He shrugs his shoulders,_

"_Oh... right..."_

"Yeah. I'm kind of over that. You're just a harmless little puppy." I mock and pet him on the head; He just growls and slaps my hand away, "Well... I really have to appreciate everything that's gone on here. Two months ago, I would have never EVER been out of the house. That's the way father had brought me up." I look down and took another bite of pizza before I felt an arm slump around my shoulders,

"And soon enough babe, you'll be outside everyday." He sounded somewhat hopeful and I couldn't really understand why...

"Lor... welcome to Love Planet!" Dante had this horrible smirk on his face that made me think _'I don't want to go in there' _plus... the name 'Love Planet' didn't sound too inviting,

"Uh. Dante. What is this place exactly?" He lets out a dark chuckle and proceeds to adjust his belt buckle. Putting his arm around my shoulder he replies gently,

"You'll see."

As we walked in, the smell of smoke and some kind of bitter substance filled my nostrils, I could tell my the look on Dante's face he was already enjoying the atmosphere,

"Aint it great that a place like this is just down the road from the shop Lor?" I was still confused,

"What IS this place Dante?" He didn't answer me, he just walked me through the dark veil where I saw the most preposterous sight I have ever seen in my life.

Rainbow lights, deathening music, poles everywhere, business men throwing random bills onto the main stage, women dancing on tables with barely any clothing, a woman on the main stage slowly stripping off while dancing around the pole very seductively, a woman with barely any clothing on serving drinks at a bar while perverted men put tips down her cleavage. To be honest, I was scared. I have never been to a place like this before in my life which gives me full permission to be scared,

"D-Dante." I stuttered, but he didn't answer me again, he just dragged me to some free seats near the main stage where the dancer proceeded to wink at Dante and give me a small smile,

"D-Dante I want to go back... this place scares me." This time he just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder again,

"Don't be scared Lor, its just a harmless strip club, you wont get hurt."

Dante ended up having to carry my shaking form home because, I did not know or have never drank alcohol in my life, I did NOT know what a strip tease was, nor a lap dance and I have never seen a naked woman... EVER.

First of all he ordered me a drink to 'calm me down' because all the cooing men were scaring me. The drink was bitter tasting and really bubbly, Dante called it Beer. Next a woman crawled up on our table and started to strip down, as did other women on other tables. My eyes were as wide as saucers and Dante just laughed and placed a nice amount of cash on the table as she proceeded to take all her clothing off. Then the woman crawled atop of him and started dancing...? I don't know what she was doing but when Dante just mumbled 'lap dance' I didn't want to know anymore. Last but not least, SHE CLIMBED ONTOP OF ME! I was screaming so loud my screams were heard above the music, and that's when Dante decided it was time for us to head off.

"So... so many breasts. Too many breasts. Never seen so many breasts in my life." I repeated again and again in a dull voice, my eyes still wide as Dante placed me on my bed,

"Just calm down Lor, we're home now okay?" I just grabbed his arm and pulled him down so his face was mere inches away from mine,

"Let's never speak of or never go to that place again."


	3. Side Story 1

Disclaimer: The one shot series of Devil's Never Cry may or may not relate to the actual story line of the actual Devils Never Cry story  
You've been warned.

* * *

She stands in the middle of a darkened street, devilish grin and crimson red eyes shine in the moonlight, a blue, glistening katana in her pale grasp.  
It was a cold night, a bitter night, and the red moon making the houses surrounding a sickening blood red.  
In front of her were two gruesome, pathetic looking demons growling, waiting to lunge and sink their teeth into her supple looking neck. They charge and her grin grows wider, the wind pulling her shoulder length blonde hair from her face and she lifts the shining katana to her shoulder level, chanting.  
"Showtime."

Several more demons appear around her as the first two fall straight into her blade, turning into ice. All she does is swing and two more of them turn into ice, she laughs sinking her sharp fangs into another's neck, staining her once violet corset a dark crimson red, her black trench coat long since discarded.

Just six months ago this girl didn't know exactly what she was, five months ago she made her first ever friend and lost her only remaining family member, three months ago she gained power beyond imagination, two months ago she had woken up from a magically induced coma and one month ago the power corrupted her mind and she ran away from her only friend.

She finished off the last demon, laughing, her clothing soaked in blood, unaware of the lone figure clad in red watching her every move with sad eyes.  
"Devil's Never Cry." He whispers to himself as he once again disappears into the darkness without the girl.

AN: First of all I would like to apologise to all who have waited patiently for the next chapter of Devils Never Cry. I have been lazy but have encountered a loophole in my writing which I am trying to fix with a stupid little filler (this isnt it haha). Pretty much I wrote this after writing I think the 7th chapter of the story. I have yet to get the next chapters fixed so they are easier to read.

I am really happy to know that there are people reading this story and I extend a thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I will try to push out chapter three soon . If anyone would like to be my beta reader please tell me, it would be great!


	4. The Temple of Shiva

**Oh shit man... hi guys. I've decided to just post all the chapters I have written so far since I do not have the time to edit them due to my Year 12 studies. But trust me, once that is all over, I will edit every single chapter with the help of my English teacher (since she absolutely adores this fic for some odd reason...) and it will be better than ever!  
I'm still stuck where I was last time but I am slowly getting through it! **

* * *

"LOR! COME HERE!" I heard Dante yell from downstairs and I almost fell over trying to put my jeans on. It sounded kinda urgent so I just quickly zipped up my black tight jeans, slipped on my boots, grabbed a t-shirt and ran out, almost falling down the stairs on my way. I see Dante over at his old mahogany desk writing something down, so I had the chance to quickly put on the t-shirt without him seeing my bra,

"Too late babe." DAMN.

Once I put my head though the t-shirt I just glared at Dante who had a sly smirk plastered on his face, "Babe... I have a mission for two. So you're coming along." My green eyes widen at the thought of a mission... my FIRST mission.

"So... Dante, where are we going?" I ask as he turns sharply around a corner, he just passes me a piece of paper,

"A temple not too far away. Some monks are having a demon problem, so I thought today would be the best day to teach you something." He looks at me and grins, I just nod and look down at the piece of paper. It was a messily drawn map with the heading 'Shiva Temple' on it. I remember my father telling me stories about that temple when I was younger,

"The Legendary weapons temple. The only known place in the world where weapons are made purely out of ice." Dante nods, pointing in front of him... there it was, almost completely sealed away by forest, but you could easily see the blue of the ice shine straight through the trees. We were at least another mile away but that didn't stop us from seeing a demon. It was as skinny as a twig, wielding a scythe almost as big as it was, and red radiating from its body. The moment I cringed Dante noticed what I was looking at and floored it, running it over and covering the truck in dust. He laughed as I stifled a scream and the truck came to a stop.

"If this is the case babe we're walking the next mile!"

The whole way to the temple I was on Dante's back. Why?

I have no weapons that's why. He distinctly told me I won't be needing one since I'm only watching... he seems so sure of himself that I'm not going to get hurt, damn he's cocky.

As we were going along the long road, the sun was slowly setting which means my eyes would be changing again soon...

I jumped off his back as we approached the entrance to the temple as I had smelt blood... human blood. I look up at the entrance to see two brown clad monks leaning against the wall, panting and covered in blood. I ran up to one of them who was clutching his heart,

"They... they are after Shiva..." And that's all he said before slipping into an eternal unconsciousness, my eyes instantaneously turned red as they widened. Dante silently put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up before I could scream,

"Come on babe, we've got some killing to do." He pulls out his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory just so he could strike a pose and sa-

"Let's rock baby!"

"Dante... are we lost?" I ask, throwing a loose stone at the door we just went through,

"No we are not lost Lor... where are those damned demons?!" He was starting to get irritated, we have been in here for twenty minutes and we haven't seen one demon.

This room was different than the others. A brighter blue, so I decided to look around while Dante was in a huff. There were books everywhere and small guns, scythes, knives and even swords made of ice. Every weapon I touched seemed to melt under my warm grasp so I decided to leave them alone... until I came across an almost white box made of ice which seemed to have something in it, but I couldn't see what it was. The very moment I touched the box a bright light engulfed my body and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I felt frozen.

* * *

Dante's agitated gaze moves to the other side of the room where the bright light came from to reveal that Lor had been frozen solid. His eyes widen.

"What?! Lor what the fuck did you do?!" He yells, running over to her frozen form to see a katana lodged in her chest, he looked over her body that was completely blue apart from her vampiric eyes that shone crimson red. He was about to try to take the katana out of her body until a voice stopped his movements,

"_Take the Katana out of her and she will die son of Sparda."_

* * *

When I came to, all I saw was white, nothing more, nothing less... just white. I knew I wasn't in that room anymore... but... where was I?

I felt something in my right hand and when I looked down I was holding a blue katana, it looked like it was made out of ice, but then it also looked completely metal. In my left hand was an icy blue sheath, with almost transparent ties around it. I was now officially confused.

"Welcome Miss Valentine." My head shot up to see a woman with many shades of blue markings on her body, like it was her clothing, long blue hair, icy grey skin and her eyes were white. I stare at her wide eyed and she just giggles,

"That is no way to greet a temple guardian Miss Valentine." I just stand there dumbfounded. 'Temple guardian? Where am I?'

* * *

"Who are you?! Come out!" Dante yells, looking around the room with great speed, Ebony drawn. His eyes graze over the door to see a female monk in white robes looking at him with a stern look on her face.

"Son of Sparda, your friend has seemed to have picked up the katana of Shiva." His eyes widen, Ebony pointed at the woman,

"What does that mean?!" He demands and she just glares at him,

"Put your gun down and I will tell you." Dante reluctantly puts Ebony back into his trench coat and crosses his arms,

"Alright babe, story time." She sighs at him, putting a hand through her short black hair and begins to speak,

"In ancient times, a demon named Aratse created this temple for the experimentation of ice. Among his followers was a Demoness named Shiva, had the powers of making ultimate ice weapons. There was a big price to pay for the production of these weapons... which was her own life. Aratse had long fallen in love with Shiva so he refused to let her make such a weapon and tried to do it himself.

Soon enough he had made ice weapons that would last over six days in heated battle. But if a human touched it, it would melt away instantly. Soon enough he became obsessed with his work and ended up jailing his own love, forcing her to make the ultimate weapon of ice..."

"_Aratse my love please let me out of here! You don't know what you're doing!" Shiva pleads, trembling, staring coldly at her demon lover. He just laughs darkly, lifting up her chin,_

"_My dear Shiva, you possess something I want. I want you to make that sword. Give up your life just for me... your lover." His grey lips crush down onto her cold blue ones, sending a chill down her spine. When he pulls away he sees that tears are pouring down her icy face,_

"_Don't cry my love; it will all be over soon."_

"Shiva was locked away in this very room. She slaved away for months and months, making the perfect ice katana. The very moment she had completed the katana almost all of her life energy was sealed away in the katana, but she had time to get revenge on her lover..."

"_Ah I see you have finished my dear Shiva..." She didn't reply, she just slowly sat up, panting with dark red blood dripping out of her mouth. The newly made katana in her hands. Her frown was something to be feared,_

"_You are to die with me Aratse. But only one of us will still be of this world." In a mere second both lovers were on the blood covered floors, staining the perfectly white tiles. Aratse's dark hair tangled in the blood, the katana slowly turning his black, armoured body into ice. Shiva, now heavily panting, slowly removed the katana from his chest, putting it back into it's sheathe. Her eyes never leaving his dark ones she said,_

"_With my last breath I seal this sword away until its rightful owner comes. Only the purest of heart will be able to unseal this ice box." And with that, they both vanished... one going to the pits of hell, the other was sealed away awaiting for the pure of heart._

"You're the what?!" I gasp, almost dropping the katana and it's sheathe. She just giggles and points to the katana again,

"I am the creator and guardian of this sword. I just told you the story Miss Valentine." I was about to speak but she cut me off,

"But I still cannot comprehend the fact that a hybrid vampire has a pure heart. So you have to prove yourself worthy of my gift." My eyes widen at her statement,

"You want me to fight? With this?!" I lift up the katana and she just nods, summoning up a basic ice weapon.

"It's not that hard... just swing." Shiva smiles, getting ready to make the first move and I just gulp, putting down the sheathe and getting into a fighting stance...

* * *

"So you're sayin' that this Shiva woman is going to try to kill Lor?" She slowly nods, pointing over to the frozen figure of Lor,

"Take a look at her eyes." Dante turns around and looks at her face to see that her once crimson eyes are turning white. He looks back at the monk confused,

"If her eyes turn completely white she is a goner. Her spiritual energy will be taken into the katana and her body will be no more." His eyes widen, snapping his head to Lor's face,

"Come on babe, defeat her!" Dante whispers before he hears a crash. The female monks' eyes widen,

"They're coming! We need to protect the girl." She quickly slams the door, running to the other side of the room, picking up an ice staff,

"First off babe, what's your name?" Dante asks before drawing Rebellion, his sword,

"I am Kari." She says, going into a battle stance,

"Well... you can stop calling me 'Son of Sparda' Kari, the names Dante."


End file.
